Lary i penaty
by Filigranka
Summary: Zajaczkowe prezenty do Sherlocka. Raczej lekkie, humorystyczne i przyjemne, choć cień szkicu odbicia okruszka intrygi kryminalnej też się pojawi w tle. I lemury. Lemury to bardzo piękne zwierzątka.
1. Chapter 1

Zajączki do Sherlocka wrzucam tutaj. O.

* * *

_Dla myszyny_. _Lemury miały być_. _I są_. _Ba_, _stwierdzam z dumą_, _że i intryga kryminalna jest_. _Co prawda grubymi nićmi szyta_, _ale zawszeć intryga_.

**Lary i penaty **

* * *

W piękny, majowy dzień Sherlock i John zwiedzali ZOO w Whipsnade. Właściwie, nie tyle „zwiedzali", ile prowadzili śledztwo – dzień wcześniej media doniosły o wypadku karmiciela, Grega Forda; mężczyzna wpadł do klatki z tygrysami. Na wybiegu znajdował się, niestety, nowy okaz, nieznający pracownika; zestresowany drapieżnik ciężko poturbował człowieka, który zmarł w szpitalu, mimo, co podkreślili dziennikarze, natychmiastowej, heroicznej pomocy przyjaciela ofiary, Marka Gibona.

Zdarzenie wyglądało na wypadek, przynajmniej zdaniem Watsona, dlatego bardzo zdumiało go nagłe ożywienie detektywa. Holmes przejrzał sieć w poszukiwaniu amatorskich filmików („ci ludzie nie mają przyzwoitości, kręcić czyjąś śmierć, a potem wrzucać ją na YouTube'a" stwierdził z niesmakiem doktor; „w nosie mam jakieś głupie konwencje i przyzwoitości, póki ci ludzie dostarczają mi tak doskonały materiał" odparował Sherlock), znalazł artykuły, obejrzał dosłownie wszystko, co było dostępne, a następnie kazał Johnowi – „ty jesteś lepszy w kontaktach z bufonami o małym móżdżku, którym powierzono niewielką władzę, a kimś takim właśnie jest dyrektor ZOO" – skontaktować się z dyrekcją, oznajmić, że to morderstwo, biorą tę sprawę i stawią się z samego rana.

Co też uczynili. Zaskoczenie lekarza rosło z każdą chwilą – normalnie detektyw unikał podróży. Fakt, że sprawa tak pozornie nieznaczna i zwyczajna aż tak zaaferowała Holmesa wzbudził podejrzliwą ciekawość Watsona; spróbował pociągnąć współlokatora za język, ale mężczyzna milczał jak grób, zbywając go tymi swoimi „to oczywiste, daj mi myśleć, nie gadaj, nie bądź nudny, nudny, nudny!".

Dyrektor (wysoki, szczupły, łysiejący blondyn) nie był najszczęśliwszy. Dziennikarze za to, zauważywszy Sherlocka, nie posiadali się z radości. John był pewien, że czeka ich teraz rozmowa z kierownikiem, a potem kolegami ofiary, ale detektyw zbył tego pierwszego, stwierdzając, że grafik pracy znalazł w sieci na forum pracowników – notabene inne niż te oficjalne, co wywołało falę komentarzy dotyczących niekompetencji zarządu – znajomi zaś, nawet ten, który nieszczęśnika wyciągnął, w ogóle go nie zainteresowali.

Poszli za to na wyspę lemurów. Zdumienie Watsona rosło: Holmes zwykle poświęcał czas pracy, pracy, pracy – albo wymyślaniu najbardziej irytujących sposobów na zabijanie nudy. Tymczasem teraz geniusz ze stoickim spokojem, całkowicie skupiony, karmił ospałe zwierzęta. Karmił je zresztą nielegalnie, przyniesionym z sobą jedzeniem; o użyciu tego z ogrodu zoologicznego z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał nawet słyszeć. Gdy doktor wreszcie zapytał Sherlock oznajmił, takim tonem, jakiego zwykle używał, gdy tłumaczył oczywistości „tym nudnym, normalnym ludziom":

— Lemury są wspaniałe. Uwielbiam je.

— Nie znosisz ludzi. — O śledztwie John taktownie postanowił nie wspominać.

— Ludzi. Lemury to nie są nawet ludzkie duchy, wbrew nazwie. Myślałem, że pojmujesz koncept metafory? Lemury są ciche. Ludzie są głośni. Lemury poruszają się z gracją, bezszelestnie. Ludzie wchodzą i wytwarzają wokół siebie szum, uwielbiają robić szum, są gorsi od słoni. Nic nie przeszkadza mi myśleć tak, jak ludzie.

— Tak, tak, złapałem aluzję — mruknął lekarz i zamilkł.

Stali tam jeszcze dość długo, aczkolwiek Holmes przerwał karmienie dość szybko. Patrzył jednak nadal, prawdziwie zauroczony. W końcu westchnął.

— Biedne maleństwa... Niecne siły wykorzystały was w swojej rozgrywce. Weterynarz będzie musiał pobrać od próbki krwi. Biedactwa.

— Mógłbyś czasem wykazać podobną empatię w stosunku do ludzi — bąknął Watson, nadal taktownie pomijając kwestię „niecnych sił"; detektyw uwielbiał popisywać się przed większą widownią.

— Dlaczego? — prychnął Sherlock. — Lemury są znacznie lepsze od ludzi. Tworzą zorganizowane społeczności bez hałasu, którzy towarzyszy tym ludzkim, komunikują się znacznie ciekawiej niż ludzie, przez węch głównie – cichsze to i szybsze, nie potrzeba miliona słów, z których dziewięćdziesiąt procent to i tak kłamstwa, które trzeba ignorować, by dojść do prawdy. Straszliwie nieefektywne — stwierdził z niesmakiem. — I nie marnują energii – lemury, znaczy. Mają oszałamiająco wolny metabolizm, jak trzeba, to wyłączają niepotrzebne funkcje albo zapadają w sen – wiesz, jak ja bym chciał tak umieć? Ten poziom kontroli nad tym głupim, uciążliwym ciałem, całą tą fizjologią, emocjami, wszystkimi głupotami, które nie pozwalają ludziom – mnie! – rozwinąć skrzydeł, ja jak bym chciał móc to tak kontrolować! — w głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiała prawdziwa tęsknota, szczery żal i doktorowi na moment zabrakło słów.

Drogą nadchodził właśnie karmiciel, Mark Gibon, bohater poprzedniego dnia. Lekarz rozpoznawał go z telewizji, zdjęć, nagrań: niski, przysadzisty brunet z szarymi oczami, niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniający. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Dyrektor szedł obok niego, rozmawiali cicho. John natychmiast poczuł współczucie. W końcu pracownik stracił, jeśli wierzyć mediom, przyjaciela, którego znał od dzieciństwa, świadka na własnym ślubie.

Holmes wyciągnął torebkę z mieszanką owocową, po czym zaczął ostentacyjnie podawać jedzenie zwierzętom. Watson jęknął w duchu. Podejście detektywa do osób w żałobie naprawdę wzbudzało chęć walnięcia geniusza w tej „wysoce funkcyjny, socjopatyczny" łeb.

— Nie wolno ich karmić samodzielnie, proszę pana. Mogę panu przynieść specjalną mieszankę, kosztuje... — zaczął automatycznie Mark.

**— **Doprawdy? — syknął Sherlock, wchodząc w tryb antagonizująco-arogancko-oświecający – a przynajmniej takie cechy wyróżniał w nim doktor. — Nie przeszkodziło to jakoś panu wczoraj nakarmić ich resztkami ostatniej przekąski pana nieszczęsnego przyjaciela, chociaż wiedział pan doskonale, że zawiera ona sporą dawkę benzodiazepinów i pochodnych, dawkę dość dużą, by wywołać oszołomienie u dorosłego mężczyzny, a co dopiero zaszkodzić lemurowi. Wiedział pan doskonale, bo sam pan ją tam wpuścił, prawdopodobnie strzykawką – zdobycie ich musiało być dziecinnie łatwe, z pewnością opisał pan lokalnemu konowałowi, jak to cierpi na stany lękowe, nie może spać i tak dalej, w sumie, może nawet pan nie kłamał, żona, która zdradza z najlepszym przyjacielem, to faktycznie powód do załamania dla słabych charakterów, a pan z pewnością jest słabym, małym człowiekiem, skoro zamiast porozmawiać z tamtą dwójką albo po prostu się rozwieść, bał się pan opinii „rogacza" do tego stopnia, iż wolał pan celowo wywołać wypadek kolegi, a potem jeszcze zyskać sławę „bohatera". Niskie to — zakończył Holmes przemowę z ewidentną pogardą — i głupie. Chciał pan odwrócić od siebie podejrzenia, a właśnie je na siebie zwrócił, przynajmniej moje. Poza tym, autopsja na pewno wykazałaby obecność środków – chociaż, wtedy lokalny konował uznałby pewnie, że zmarły po prostu brał środki nasenne. Zresztą, przy tak ewidentnej przyczynie śmierci nikt nie robi testu na obecność narkotyków. No i środki przeciwbólowe, cała ta chemia, którą podano mu w szpitalu, mogłaby wypaczyć wyniki. W końcu różnica w czasie podania wynosiła najwyżej koło godziny...

— Zmarły prawie na pewno brał czasem środki nasenne, proszę pana, trzy czwarte Anglii je bierze. Chciałbym zobaczyć dowody... — zaczął dyrektor.

Sam oskarżony nie mówił nic. Wydawał się wstrząśnięty i John uznał, że jeśli to kolejna psychologiczna zagrywka Sherlocka, to go zabije. A przynajmniej porządnie rąbnie. Naprawdę porządnie.

— Lemury są bardziej osowiałe niż powinny — prychnął detektyw. — Niech weterynarz zbada ich krew. Metabolizm tych zwierząt jest tak wolny, że cokolwiek podał im ten człowiek — ton znowu przepełnił niesmak — na pewno jeszcze krąży biedactwom w żyłach. Błąd – gdyby pan te resztki po prostu wyrzucił, to nikt by raczej nie latał po wysypisku; ale pan jest tchórzem, więc wolał pan wybrać wyjście, które, jak pan sądził, idealnie zaciera ślady. Idiota. Idiotycznie prosta, normalna, nudna zbrodnia.

— Wstydź się — dorzucił lekarz w jakimś przebłysku czarnego poczucia humoru czy rezygnacji.

Dyrektor pewnie chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale brunet obok niego naraz, machnąwszy ręką, oznajmił tonem, w którym brzmiały nuty zaskakująco, łudząco wręcz podobne do „ulgi":

— Ta. Facet ma rację. Zabiłem Grega. I nie wiem, skąd pan wiesz, ale faktycznie sypiał z Ann... z moją żoną. To — odetchnął głęboko — właściwie dobrze, że pan odgadłeś. Od wczoraj nie mogłem... cały czas o nim myślałem. Nie dawało mi to spokoju. A te małe, lemury, dzisiaj rano tak jeszcze na mnie patrzyły, myślałem, że pewnie za nim tęsknią i poczułem się gorzej, jakby mi wypominały. Bo Greg był moim przyjacielem od zawsze, to właściwie wszystko wina tej suki... ale ona jest... ona jest taka... — zacukał się. — Robi ze mną, co chce. Nie mógłbym jej skrzywdzić. Jest dla mnie wszystkim, Greg to wiedział, a mimo wszystko... mimo wszystko — tamtemu łzy stanęły w oczach.

Sherlock prychnął mało empatyczny, niewątpliwie jednak słuszny z punktu widzenia prawa i porządku społecznego komentarz. Dyrektor, wstrząśnięty, automatycznie chyba chwycił Marka za ramię, gestem ni to pocieszającym, ni to zatrzymującym. John dzwonił na policję i podał potrzebne informacje spokojnym głosem rutyniarza.

Kiedy już wychodzili z terenu ZOO, żegnani błyskami fleszy (media skądś się zwiedziały, detektyw obstawiał wtyczkę w lokalnym oddziale policji; Watson się zgadzał) oraz wyciem policyjnych syren, lekarz spytał jeszcze Holmesa, wyraźnie zirytowanego zamieszaniem, jakby też nieco melancholijnego:

— Wiesz, ten numer z tygrysem ma w sobie coś egzotycznego, fakt, ale tak poza tym to faktycznie banalne morderstwo z pospolitym motywem – właśnie, jak zgadłeś, że to chodziło o kobietę?

— Niewiele innych rzeczy może aż tak poróżnić dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, przyjaciół z dzieciństwa.

— Znaczy... strzelałeś? Sądziłem, że ty zawsze dedukujesz, wiesz — zakpił John.

— To nie jest strzelanie, to jest statystyka — natychmiast poprawił go detektyw.

— Jak chcesz. W każdym razie, to jest nudna zbrodnia — wrócił do tematu doktor. — Czemu się nią zająłeś? I to z taką werwą?

Sherlock rzucił tęskne spojrzenie na bramę ogrodu zoologicznego.

— Chciałem zobaczyć lemury.

Watson zamrugał.

— Wiesz, gdybyś kiedykolwiek mi powiedział, że wykazujesz jakieś ludzkie odruchy – co prawda w stosunku do zwierząt, ale zawsze – to sam bym cię chętnie tutaj przywoził w każdy weekend. Albo częściej. W końcu, skoro ich nazwa oznacza duchy żądające zemsty i sprawiedliwości, to twój zawód... ty sam jesteś z nimi wyraźnie związany. Może nie, że jesteś takim starożytnym lemurem, ale wykonujesz ich robotę i...

Holmes potrząsnął głowę, naraz znowu nadąsany.

— John, to nonsens. „Lemury" to tylko nazwa, którą nadał tym zwierzętom Linneusz, na podstawie wyjątkowo powierzchownych i nielogicznych przesłanek zresztą. To nie są duchy. Duchy nie istnieją — brzmiał, jakby mówił do pięciolatka. — To tylko niemądra nazwa, a ja zresztą nie służę żadnej sprawiedliwości. Chodzi mi tylko o zagadki. A poza tym, przecież wiesz, że nie mógłbym marnować czasu na takie czułostkowe wyprawy. To irracjonalne, głupie i marnuje czas, który mój mózg mógłby przeznaczyć na coś lepszego. Tak samo, jak sen. Sen też jest głupia, czułostkową potrzebą, tylko, niestety, biologiczną, więc konieczne. Inne podobne głupoty wyeliminowałem.

— Więc morderstwo to był pretekst, którego potrzebowałeś, by spełnić jakieś swoje dziecinne wymagania? — lekarz niemal parsknął śmiechem.

— One nie są dziecinne. Są racjonalne. Uleganie czułostkowym potrzebom, na przykład chęci zobaczenia lemurów, jest dziecinne. I konwencjonalne, i normalne, i nudne, nudne, nudne, John, przestań mówić, rozpraszasz mnie, a zajmuję się ciekawymi obliczeniami, rozmowami o jakichś nudnych ludzkich konwenansach. Natychmiast przestań.

Doktor podniósł oczy ku niebu; Sherlock naprawdę nie umiał ukrywać, że bardzo chce uciec od jakiegoś tematu. Miał się za to, oczywiście, za mistrza w udawaniu obojętności. Dobre sobie. Watson nie sądził wszakże, by jego rolą było obalanie murów pałacu myśli czy uczuć, czy neuronów drugiego mężczyzny, toteż zmilczał, własny pobłażliwy uśmiech przykrył taktownie dłonią, symulując ziewnięcie, i spokojnie podreptał za jedynym na świecie detektywem-konsultantem w kierunku dworca.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sherlock w wolontariacie_,_ wieszanie obrazów i czytanie baśni_._ Chcecie wiedzieć, kto tak straszliwie prompty rzuca_? _Kottkvarn_.

**A**

**rtyzm**

* * *

— Nie. Nigdy. Nie zgadzałem się — oznajmił stanowczo Sherlock. — Wolę iść na te parę dni do więzienia. Albo zapłacić grzywnę.

Mycroft uniósł brwi.

— Ty zapłacisz? Z czego? Masz na myśli „Mycroft zapłaci", prawda? Cóż – załatwiłem ci już złagodzenie kary do prac społecznych. I nie, nie idziesz do więzienia. Mój wizerunek by tego nie przeżył. Ty też zresztą nie.

— Mam w nosie twój wizerunek... — zaczął detektyw, ale brat przerwał mu:

— Pomyśl o mamusi. Syn w więzieniu, taki wstyd! Jak ona by to zniosła?

Młodszy Holmes momentalnie umilkł. John westchnął. Wcale nie był pewien, czy popiera pomysł Mycrofta. Wizja Sherlocka jako „celebryty" czytającego dzieciom jawiła mu się jako zdecydowanie surrealna. W najlepszym razie. W najgorszym widział ją bardzo rzeczywiście: tłum przerażonych, obrażonych, płaczących dzieci i wściekły, naburmuszony, wyjątkowo nieznośny detektyw. Dodajmy do tego urażonych rodziców, których sekrety ten drań wyciągnie publicznie.

Niemniej, tyle tylko starszy Holmes zdołał ugrać, podobno. Watson podejrzewał, że zrobił to specjalnie, by „prace społeczne" pozostały karą dla winowajcy – Sherlocka. Sherlocka, który w trakcie śledztwa dotyczącego fali kradzieży dzieł sztuki, nonszalancko „pożyczył" sobie do prezentacji poglądu piłeczkę z instalacji Kippenbergera. Piłeczkę wyrzucił, beztrosko. Piłeczka, jak się okazało, została wyprodukowana przez nieistniejącą już firmę, więc kompozycja została bezpowrotnie zniszczona. Straty liczono w setkach tysięcy euro i tylko niezwykłej dobrej woli poszkodowanego, prywatnego kolekcjonera (za ową stał pewnie Mycroft), sprawa skończyła się na skazaniu detektywa na kilkanaście godzin prac społecznych. Na rzecz dzieci. O ile godziny spędzone na wieszaniu obrazów w prywatnych galeriach upłynęły stosunkowo bezstresowo – właściciele galerii spokojnie poinformowali lekarza, że nie z takimi ekscentrykami, egotykami i inszymi potworami muszą się w swojej pracy borykać – o tyle przeciwko czytaniu dzieciom bajek oraz opowiadaniu o swoich „przygodach" Sherlock gwałtownie protestował od samego początku. Doktor musiał pilnować, by tamten celowo się nie naćpał albo nie wywołał u siebie poważnej infekcji w dniu spotkania.

John miał więc prawo być pełen najczarniejszych przeczuć. Starszy z braci Holmes był za to w wyśmienitym humorze, co tylko wzmagało niepokój Watsona.

Na miejscu czekała na nich gromadka przejętych malców. Sporo dziewczynek, co trochę zaskoczyło doktora, niezaznajomionego z najnowszymi trendami wśród dziatwy. Z pisków młodych dam wywnioskował wszakże, że Sherlock swoje powodzenie w tej grupie zawdzięcza tyleż przygodom oraz dedukcji, ile kościom policzkowym, rozwianemu szalikowi i ogólnie – łopoczącej garderobie.

Ta konstatacja zdumiała nie tylko lekarza, ale, jak uświadomił sobie patrząc na spłoszonego naraz kolegę, także detektywa. Wpatrzone w młodego Holmesa, rozanielone tudzież rozgogolone panienki wyraźnie kłopotały biedaka bardziej niż nagusieńka Irena Adler. Może dlatego, że się ich nie spodziewał, może dlatego, że nie lubił tłumów, może dlatego, że nie do końca pojmował ich zainteresowanie. Irena była pod tym względem prostsza.

— Nie wiem — mruknął John do Mycrofta, zoczywszy pannę z hasłem „Pragnę cię, Sherly" wypisanym na powiekach — czy dobór książki na pewno akuratny. Harry Potter to może być dla tych dziewcząt zbyt niewinna lektura.

Tamten w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął.  
— Spokojnie. One i tak nie będą słuchały, będą za to patrzyły na... usta mojemu kochanemu bratu. To powinno go nauczyć szacunku dla sztuki — dodał z mocą.

Ano, pomyślał Watson, tego – to z pewnością.


	3. Chapter 3

Tytuł, oczywiście, z Kabaretu Starszych Panów. Jeśli ktoś jakimś cudem nie kojarzy, niech wpisze na YT rzeczony kabaret i hasło: herbatka.

* * *

_Dla DaiHelsing_. _Herbata, zgodnie z zamówieniem_.

**Dopóki ciebie, ciebie nam pić**

* * *

— Herbaty, herbaty, herbaty! — zaintonował Sherlock, wpadając do domu.

— Jest tylko assam albo Prince Wales — oznajmił spokojnie Watson.

Holmes, oczywiście, mlekiem swej herbaty nie zbrukał. W assamie czy chińskich mieszankach nie zanurzył ust, bo miał to za „tanie wyrafinowanie dla plebsu; to jest, John, konsumpcyjny odpowiednik «mojej osoby»!".

Ach, tak. Cóż, doktor nadal spokojnie pijał swoją proletariacką herbatę. Owszem, nie z torebki, ale z mieszanki liści oznaczonych po prostu „assam" czy „Prince Wales", bez plantacji albo roku zbiorów.

Detektyw poszedł zapytać pani Hudson, czy nie ma jakiegoś darjeelinga.

— Darjeeling są dla bab, mięczaków i snobów — zawołał za nim żartobliwie Watson.

— Darjeelingi są dla ludzi, którzy sobie nie zepsuli smaku sztucznie aromatyzowanymi mieszankami z torebek! — odkrzyknął Sherlock.

Odpowiedniej herbaty, jak John wyczytał z gorączkowych zapewnień gospodyni, nie było. Holmes wyszedł. Z rozwianym szalikiem, sądząc z rozpaczliwego krzyku kobiety.

Wrócił po kilku godzinach. Obładowany torebkami. Doktor ocenił, że przyjaciel właśnie wydał równowartość kilkumiesięcznego czynszu. Lekarz odruchowo sprawdził, czy wciąż ma przy sobie swoją kartę kredytową. Miał.

— Nie musisz sprawdzać, nie okradłbym cię... nie na herbatę, w każdym razie — prychnął Sherlock. — Rozwiązałem sprawę mojemu dilerowi. Z wdzięczności postawił mi zakupy. Wiesz, najlepsza herbaciarnia w Londynie to pralnia pieniędzy, więc bez problemów przyjmują zapłatę heroiną.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dla Kaembe. Promptem była Sherlock Song Spoof_.

**Szyfry**

* * *

— Gdyby twoje życie było piosenką, to jaką? Mi pasuje „Sexy back" Timberlake'a — przeczytał blogowy komentarz John. — Boże, twoje nastoletnie fanki...

— Rozumiem przekonanie o mojej wszechmocy, ale nie mam pretensji do bycia istotą nadprzyrodzoną — odparł Sherlock nieuważnie. — Zaraz, Timberlake? Drewniane jezioro? Sexy? Back? Może to kod? Może chodzi o drewniany domek nad stawem na Back, w Szkocji – i orgię?

Cała postawa Holmes krzyczała nadzieją: „może to od Irene". Watson westchnął.

— Głęboko wątpię. Raczej durne internetowe meme. A Timberlake to nazwisko gwiazdora.

Ale, spojrzawszy na rozentuzjazmowanego detektywa, machnął ręką na próby tłumaczenia i poszedł się pakować. W Szkocji przydadzą się ciepłe ubrania.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dla Badhbh. Holmesowie i sześciolistna koniczynka._

**Skorupka za młodu**

* * *

Sherlock i Mycroft leżeli wygodnie na kocu, na łące należącej od niepamiętnych czasów do rozległych rodowych posiadłości ziemskich. Woleliby siedzieć w domu – starszy brat czytając, młodszy przeprowadzając eksperymenty; na łonie natury nie było mu wolno, odczynniki chemiczne psuły trawę – ale rodzice uznali, że są za bladzi i wygnali ich na świeże powietrze. Po długich błaganiach zgodzili się, by chłopcy wzięli z sobą książki oraz kosz przekąsek.

„Przynajmniej złapiecie trochę tlenu. I poczytacie w naturalnym świetle, sztuczne psuje wzrok!" oznajmiła autorytatywnym tonem mama. Dzieci siedziały więc, łapiąc cenny tlen i równie cenne słońce, sprzyjające wytwarzaniu witaminy D.

Sherlock uniósł na moment oczy znad liter, lustrując zieleń naokoło kocyka. Po czym zamarł. Przed sobą widział sześciolistną koniczynkę. Sześciolistną. Ostrożnie pochylił się nad roślinką, by sprawdzić, czy to przypadkiem nie pomyłka, iluzja, błąd wzroku – ale nie. Prawdziwa sześciolistna koniczynka.

— Mycroft, zobacz! — Szturchnął brata, zaciekawiony i zachwycony.

Ten podążył spojrzeniem za palcem chłopca. Dostrzegł koniczynę. Dosłownie zamarł, Sherlock już widział, jak tamtemu obracają się w głowie przerzutki, zębatki czy insze mechanizmy. Potem starszy z Holmesów chwycił roślinkę, delikatnie ją wyrwał – młodsze dziecko jęknęło, zawiedzone – rzucając przy tym surowym, autorytarnym tonem:

— To jakaś mutacja, a skoro to mutacja, to na pewno spisek obcego rządu! Inwazja obcych organizmów do ekosystemu może przynieść opłakane skutki, pamiętasz? Czytaliśmy o tym w książkach o zwierzątkach. Ta koniczynka może być dowodem i poszlaką w jakiejś wielkiej aferze szpiegowskiej! Wracamy do domu! — oznajmił, wstając z koca. — Musimy ją koniecznie zbadać i pokazać rodzicom.


End file.
